Hiding Behind a Smile
by Chibi-Hotaru
Summary: Hilde has been acting different and it has to do with her past with her family. Duo never asked her about it but he's about to find out soon...Just to warn everyone, there is some harsh language. And there will be some romancelater on.
1. Chapter1-Kidnapped

Title

**Hiding Behind A Smile**

******Chapter 1- Kidnapped**

**Authors Notes: **This is second fic and my first GW fic so…be nice!Or be mean I don't care lol. Anywayz hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.C. 198 

Duo had been living with Hilde for three years and working in the salvage yard on L2.Duo has told Hilde his past but Hilde has never told Duo hers…Duo didn't want to ask her about it until she was ready to tell it but lately he had been worried about her.She had been very quiet (which was extremely unusual for Hilde) and her eyes would turn completely cold and just stare.She hadn't been eating that much either.But whenever Duo would ask she would just smile and say everything's fine; even though it wasn't.

Hilde was making dinner and Duo was watching the T.V.Hilde was cutting vegetables but was barely paying attention to what she was doing.She was thinking. 

'My past keeps on haunting me.Why won't it leave me alone?I could still hear the screaming and feel the blood…'

Just then Duo came in the kitchen and ran to her side.

"Hilde!Are you ok?"

"Uh?Wha?" 

Hilde looked at her finger, which was covered in blood.She could feel it though.Duo cleaned her finger and put it in a bandage.

"Are you okay now?" Duo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine.I guess I'm just tired." Hilde smiled.

"I'll finish making dinner and you should go lay down."

"Okay."

Hilde walked off to the her room while Duo continued to make dinner.She sat on the bed thinking.

'I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.I don't want to tell Duo about it.People always think I'm the happy go lucky one of the group (along with Duo).But what they don't know is that I mostly hide behind a smile…'

Just the she felt a presence behind her.She turned around to find a tall figure in a black hooded cloak.Hilde let out a scream and the figure knocked her out and kidnapped her leaving out the window.

Hearing the scream Duo rushed to her room and found nothing but the window open.He slammed his fist on the wall.

"Hilde's been kidnapped."

**AN:** So what did you think?What's Hilde's past?Romance???Pleaze review!


	2. Chapter2-Kidnapper

Hiding Behind a Smile

Hiding Behind a Smile

**Chapter 2- The Kidnapper**

** **

**AN:** I want to thank everyone who review my story! ^_^.**Just so everyone knows there is some cussing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GW.**

** **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Duo and Hilde's house… 

The gundam pilots, Sally, Noin, Lady Une, and Relena, sat in the living room of Duo's house waiting for him to come.It was all messy with papers and documents on the floor.Duo hadn't bothered to pick anything up since Hilde was kidnapped (which was the night before but he stayed up all night after that).

"I wonder why he called us here?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, and he sounded so bummed too." Sally said.

"All I have to say is this better not be one of his stupid pranks." Wufei yelled across the room.

"Shut up Wufei." Sally said standing up and towering over him.

"Yes ma'am." Wufei said in a higher pitched voice.

About 3 minutes later Duo came in.He had dried tear streaks on his face and bags under his eyes from staying up all night.Everybody looked at him with a shocked look on their faces.

"Duo what happened to you?" Quatre said with a concerned look on his face.

"I brought you all here because…well…"

"Spit it out Duo." Heero said getting impatient.

"Hilde's been kidnapped." Duo said sitting down.

Relena went over to him and comforted him.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

"Well I told Hilde to lay down since she was feeling tired and I was cooking dinner.Then I heard a scream from her room and she was gone.She also has been acting kind of different to…" Duo explained.

"Well are there any people that are against her and you?"Trowa asked.

"There was that bastard Trant, but I killed him…"

"Do you know about Hilde's past or her family?" Noin asked.

"No she never told me about it."

"Oh."

"Let's search for finger prints and clues." Wufei said.

Everyone nodded and went to Hilde's room.

~*At an Unknown Destination…*~

Hilde rubbed her aching head and tried to focus in her unfamiliar surroundings.She was in a prison cell and there was water dripping from numerous places.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"At a place no one can find you." A deep voice answered.

A dark figure walked up to the bars of her cell.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?!" Hilde yelled.

She looked closer at the man's face and her eyes widened.

"No…It can't be you!"

"It can and it is…your father." 

"How…." Hilde stuttered. 

"As you know I was a general for OZ and was all for it.I wanted OZ to rule no matter what and I wanted my family to be with me all the way.I intend to bring OZ from the dead.And since you are my daughter I want you to be apart of it." He said.

"NO!I refuse!I never wanted to be apart of Oz in the first place.The reason why I joined OZ was because you forced me too even though I believed their ways were wrong.You're so selfish, you killed my sister and my mother!" Hilde shouted with rage.

"Your wrong.I killed your mother but your sister killed herself.They deserved it to.That's what they got for going against OZ." He said smirking.

"How dare you!You mother fucking bastard!"She said with tears flooding down her eyes.

"Not so harsh words pixie." Said another familiar voice.

Hilde looked up and saw another figure standing next to her father.

"Trant?But your…dea-de-de-dead." She said shakily.

"That's what you think." He said with an evil grin.

"But how?"

"Your father found me in the depths of outer space badly injured and by the time we got back to L2, OZ had been taken over.So, we planned on resurrecting OZ after the war was over.We needed time anyhow.And I'm sure I'll have a good time with you Hilde." He said coming close to her face.

Hilde spat on him.

"Don't touch me." She shot him a glare.

"We'll see about that." He said.

Hilde's father and Trant walked off leaving her alone once again.But she was happy they left.

**~*Back at Hilde and Duo's Place*~**

The pilots, Sally, Noin, Lady Une, and Relena were searching the room when Heero spotted something shiny outside of the window.

"Hey you guys I think I found something." Heero said pointing.

Everyone came close to him to see what it was.

**AN: **Review!!!


	3. Chapter3-Bad Memories

Hiding Behind a Smile

**Hiding Behind a Smile******

**Chapter 3-Bad Memories**

**AN: **This chapter mentions rape and beating, but I didn't describe it and stuff it just mentions it.Oh, and it also has suicide in it. If you are uncomfortable with that you shouldn't read this chapter.

** **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey you guys, I think I found something." Heero said pointing.

Everyone came close to him to see what it was.Heero put on a rubber glove, (so he won't get his finger prints on it) and picked it up.

"It's a badge…that says OZ on it.And it has Hilde's last name, Schbeiker, on it." Heero said.

Everyone gasped except for Wufei.

"What does it mean?" Relena asked.

"It means that who ever kidnapped Hilde wants OZ to rule and is related to her.That does remind me, Hilde's dad was and Oz general but he died…" Said Noin.

"Yeah, I heard some rumors about him after his wife died.People were accusing him of killing her." Lady Une added.

"Lets go back to the Preventers headquarters and test it for finger prints." Sally said.

"Hurry up lets go.We have to find out fast!" Duo said who was very stressed out.

"Calm down Duo we'll find her." Quatre said.

They all left to the headquarters.

**~At the Preventers Headquarters~**

Heero, Sally, Noin, Lady Une, and even Duo were busy typing on the computers to see whom the fingerprint on the badge belonged to.Finally a picture of a man with dark blue shaggy hair appeared on the screen.Everyone huddled over to the computer screen (which was Duo's).Sally started to read his profile.

"His name is Hideo (AN: Not a very fitting name but I couldn't think of anything.) Schbeiker.It says he had two daughters, Helena and Hilde.His wife and daughters didn't like the ways of OZ but he forced them to join because he was so radical about OZ.He even would beat his daughters and wife…"

"We need to get Hilde away from him now!" Duo yelled standing up.

Heero pushed Duo back down in the seat.

"Get a hold of yourself Duo.If you act frantic like this we'll never get to her." Heero said.

"Your right Heero I'll try…" Duo said sinking his head low.

"Duo, don't worry we'll find her." Noin said patting his back.

Duo nodded and they continued to try to find more information on Hideo Schbeiker.

**~Hilde's Cell~**

Hilde sat down against the moist wall.She just stared at the ceiling.

'My mind is so nub I can't think of anything.' She thought to herself.

She sighed and after a few minutes fell asleep.

Hilde's dream… 

_Hilde was hugging and comforting a girl with long blue hair._

_ _

_"Hilde, I have something to tell you…"_

_ _

_"What is it Helena, you can tell me anything.What's wrong?"_

_ _

_"I'm so scared and ashamed…but you're the only one I can trust."_

_ _

_"I'm listening…take your time."_

_ _

_"O-ok…Tra-Trant he…"_

_ _

_Helena bursted into tears.Hilde saw bruises and red hand marks on her body._

_ _

_"No…he didn't…" Hilde said realizing what had happened._

_ _

_"Yes, he…he… raped me…" Helena whispered hanging her head low._

_ _

_"Oh… my god.How…why?"_

_ _

_"I don't know but I just want to die.He drugged me out and I couldn't fight back.I just want to end it right now."_

_ _

_"Don't say that.I promise someday we can runaway and start a new life."_

_ _

_"I wish…"_

_ _

_Helena fell asleep in Hilde's arms and Hilde fell asleep as well.When Hilde woke up (This is still in the dream), her sister was gone.She saw some blood coming from the bathroom.Hilde ran over to the bathroom.She slowly opened the door afraid to see what was there.She saw her sister, lying face down in a pool of blood with a knife in her hand.Hilde's eye's widened at the horrifying site before her and dropped to her knees…_

Just then Hilde jerked awake in a cold sweat and started crying.

"Helena…" she whispered to herself.

She wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Duo…where are you?"

AN: Pleaze review! 


	4. Chapter4-The Birth of Neo-OZ

Hiding Behind a Smile

**Hiding Behind a Smile******

Chapter Four- The Birth of Neo-OZ 

AN: I want to thank all the people who are reviewing my story! ^_~

Disclaimer: I don't own GW.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

**~*OZ HQ*~**

Hideo stood in front of the crowd of OZ soldiers and began his speech.

"Today we attack colony L-2 and take it over.Our plan is to slowly take over each colony and eventually Earth to bring a new age to history!Today is the birth of NEO-OZ!"

All the soldiers cheered and threw their fists in the air.

~*Hilde's Cell*~

Hilde had been listening to her father's speech.It made her sick to her stomach.

"I can't believe this!I have to warn Duo." She said to herself.

"I doubt you can do that." Said a deep voice.

"Get the fuck away from me, Trant!"

Trant got really close to her and punched her in the face.

"Don't speak to me like that you bitch!" he yelled.

His face was red of anger and Hilde's body was burning of anger.

"I have every right to!After what you did to Helena!" she yelled back.

"She was just one of many." He said smugly, making Hilde furious.

"You sick bastard!" she said slamming her hand on the bars.

Trant just laughed evilly and walked away.She was pale and thin from not eating for days, but the thought of Trant and her father made her lose her appetite anyway.Hot tears stared to run down her cheeks as she remembered what happened to her mother.

_~Flashback~_

It was two days after Helena committed suicide.Hilde didn't talk to anyone not even her mother.She felt alone and afraid to know what was going to happen next..She heard yelling coming from her father's office.It was her mother and father yelling.Hilde stopped and listened to what they were saying.

_ _

_"Hideo, you're ruining this family!You don't even give a damn about what happened to Helena!You care about OZ more than you care about us!I don't even agree with OZ's ways.They're cruel and aren't fair." Hermese said._

_ _

_"No, I'm making something of this family!And how dare you say OZ is cruel!I can't believe my own wife doesn't agree with me!" Hideo argued._

_ _

_"You don't even care about our children!"_

_ _

_"If they are for OZ, then yes I would care."_

_ _

_"Your sick!You have a sick mind and sick dreams!I'm leaving and taking Hilde with me!" she yelled._

_ _

_"No your not.I don't care if Hilde doesn't believe in OZ either, but she is a good soldier and she's just what OZ needs!"_

_ _

_"Well too bad!I'm leaving!"_

_ _

_Suddenly there was a gunshot causing Hilde to gasp.Then there was dead silence.Hilde was still stunned and too afraid to move.She saw the doorknob turn and hid in a corner.Her father came out with an expressionless face and walked down the hall.Hilde checked to see if anyone was coming and went in her father's office.There she saw her mother, that she loved so much, motionless on the ground with a bullet in her chest.Hilde was shaking uncontrollably and put her hands over her mouth._

_ _

_"This…ca-can't be happening…"_

_~End of Flashback~_

_ _

'Good thing Duo showed up the day after that.' She thought to herself.

"Duo…"

~*Preventer's Headquarters*~

The pilots and the rest were on the computers when a loud bang shook the area.

"What the…" Sally started.

Her communicator went off.

"This is Noin, there has been a been a sighting of large amounts of unidentified Mobile Dolls destroying everything."

"This is Sally, I'll send Heero, Duo, and Wufei to take care of them.Trowa and Quatre will stay here with me to try to communicate with them.They might just be the ones who kidnapped Hilde."

"Right.This is Noin signing off."

Heero, Duo, and Wufei got their Gundams and went into the battlefield.

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Chapter5-Discovery

Hiding Behind a Smile

Hiding Behind a Smile 

**Chapter5- Discovery**

** **

AN: Here's Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Duo, Heero, and Wufei went out into the battlefield and were shocked at what they saw.There was different mobile suits and a Gundam…or was it something else…

"What is that thing?" Duo asked

"I don't know but lets test it." Heero said.

"Right.Duo and me will back you up." Wufei said.

Heero attacked IT but it easily dodged it.

"Damn that thing is quick."

Then Heero and the rest (including Sally, Trowa, etc.) received a transmission.

"This is Hideo Schbeiker of Neo-OZ and were taking over!No Gundam can stand in the way of my Capricorn and my army."

Duo was furious and sent a transmission to him.

"I know you took Hilde!I swear if you hurt her I'll…" Duo was cut off by Hideo's transmission.

"Oh I'm _soooo scared_.You should be scared of me hurting you.And besides, I left your little girlfriend in care of Trant." 

"Trant?Unless you mean some other Trant."

"No it's the Trant you 'killed'."

Duo growled.The three Gundams started to attack the Capricorn.They were fighting a losing battle for sure.The Capricorn was just too quick.

"All three of us can even catch its movements." Wufei said 

"We better bring Trowa and Quatre out here."

"Trowa and Quatre we need you get out here now!" Duo said or yelled.

With in seconds they were there.It was hard for all of them trying to fight off the mobile suits plus the Capricorn.There was no hope so far…

*~*Sally, Noin, and Lady Une*~*

"I've got it!" Noin said.

"Got what?" Sally said as her and Lady Une went to look at Noin's computer screen.

"The transmission Hideo sent us gave me a direct link to his Capricorn.I hacked into the main controls to the Capricorn.This thing happened to have a bad security system."

"So let's shut it down."

"Ok.Let's tell the guys what we're going to do."

"You guys Noin has hacked into the Capricorn and she's going to shut it down so you can attack."

"Perfect!We've already won!And I'll get Hilde back." Duo said in excited.

"You love her don't you Duo?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah I do."

"Have you told her?"

"No." Duo scowled. "Not yet at least."

"I see."

"You guys stop chit chatting the Capricorn just shut down." Wufei said getting irritated.

*~*In the Capricorn*~*

"Shit my Capricorn shut down!How is that possible?!I better contact Trant."

Hideo took his portable communicator and contacted Trant.

"Trant, Capricorn shut down how do I fix this!You are the one who programmed it, tell me what to do!"

"HAHA!My plan is working well.I made the security bad for a reason.So you could die and I will lead Neo-OZ to its victory.You are just a puppet." 

"Trant stop fooling around! Fix this thing now!"

"I'm afraid I'm not fooling around.Well have a nice few seconds before your death!" 

And with that Trant signed off.

"That double crosser!"

By this time Deathsycthe had sliced Capricorn in two.The other mobile suits had already evacuated because of Trant's orders.But somehow the communicator made it.WingZero picked it up.

"Hmmm, Maybe this can tell us where the base is.Duo I'm afraid this is far from over."

AN:R&R!!


End file.
